NIGHTMARE
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: Solo quieres sentir que puedes despertar de esta pesadilla y saber que toda tu familia estará allí contigo sonriéndote. Pero te das cuenta que no estas soñando y este es tu presente. Victoire Weasley tendrá que sobrevivir a ello junto a un niño que tendrá que cuidar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos**... a los años, aquí les dejo una pequeña historia pues no les aseguro que tenga más de 10 o 12 capítulos. quisiera poder hacerla más larga pero me es imposible pues estoy arreglando una historia que se me borro de la lapto y editando otra que está en proceso ( no la subo aquí porque es slash)...

Bueno espero que esta historia tenga acogida

Así que a Leer =)

.

* * *

**NIGHTMARE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Por merlín… vamos piernas por qué no puedes correr más rápido"… era en lo único que podía pensar en ese preciso momento, sentía correr la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, como fluía mi sangre por mis venas y sentía ese sudor frio sobre mi que es característico cuando una persona tiene miedo… solo quería correr y correr lo más lejos posible sin mirar atrás, pues tenia bien en claro que si volteaba la mirada hacia atrás el pavor y la triste me detendría.

.

.

.

.

Pasaba como podía todos los arboles caídos que se encontraban en mi delante, aquel bosque prohibido que tenia en mi memoria que me enseño Hagrid, cuyo cuerpo ya había sido devorado por los lobos hace ya una semana, y en el que jugué en mis primeros años de Hogwarts, ya no era nada a lo que apreciaba en ese momento, todo se encontraba quemado y destruido.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba cansada, mis piernas ya solo trotaban por más que quisiera correr, sabía que si no me escondía en ese instante no iba a durar ni para ver el amanecer. A lo lejos visualice una cueva, era consiente que ese lugar podía estar habitada por hombres lobos, vampiros, animales o esos malditos que habían matado a mis seres queridos, pero no tenia el tiempo ni las herramientas para averiguarlo y justo en ese preciso momento sentí como algo se removía entre mi pechos Con ello sabia que se me había acabado el tiempo y tenia que esconderme ya.

.

.

.

.

Usando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba corrí pendiente arriba hacia la cueva que había visto anteriormente. Al correr sentía mucho más miedo que antes, sabia que esto me hacía mal, al llegar allí escuche un pequeño gemido, por un instante se me congelo la sangre pero supe reponerme rápidamente pues me di cuenta de done provenía. Baje la mirada hacia mi regazo, debido a que ya me encontraba sentada en el piso, y pude una sonrisa en mi rosto.

.

.

"¿mami?" me dijo entre abriendo sus ojitos, Le hice un pequeño gesto con la mano para que bajara la voz

.

.

"Shhh…cariño tu mami no esta en este momento… pero confía en mi, que te cuidare como una" le respondía de la forma más cariñosa, podía ver como sus ojitos se humedecían haciendo difícil mi tarea de sonreír.

.

.

"mami no estas..." me volvió a decir con pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. No supe que responderle por lo que solo lo abrace para que no viera mi cara de tristeza. Sin embargo, no duro mucho pues al estar abrazado al pequeño pude observar como los arboles que aun quedaba en pie dentro del bosque se iban cayendo

.

.

.

.

Felizmente ya estaba amaneciendo y podía ver un poco por donde corría, escuchaba los pasos de que alguien se acercaba a nosotros. "cierra los ojos… en ningún momento lo vaya a abrir" le decía en cada momento que podía al niño que estaba en mis brazos no quería que viera este feo panorama.

.

.

.

.

Por muy fuerte que latiera mi corazón pude escuchar "kedavra" de parte de la persona que nos seguía supuse que era un imperdonable pero no quise quedarme para averiguarla, por lo que gira lo más rápido posible evitando así que el rayo verde que venia hacia nosotros nos diera, pero por ello no me di cuenta que seguía corriendo hacia un barrando al cual caí. Solo abrace lo más fuerte posible contra mi cuerpo al niño y cerré los ojos esperando que la muerte nos llevara, pero al caer sentía un ambiente raro al mi alrededor, y de la nada sentía mas luz, y como gente gritaba una persona que debo suponer que era ya mayor por el tono de voz que tenia gritaba "Aresto Momentum"

.

.

.

.

Caí sobre el frio piso suavemente y me atreví a abrir levemente los ojos; No obstante, mi cuerpo ya no daba y sentía que caía en la inconciencia pero pude llegar a ver como gente se acercaba, por lo que automáticamente abrace al niño y puse una mano sobre mi vientre, pero lo vi a él y me pregunto cómo estaba por lo que solo dije antes de dormirme sin saber si me escucho o no "Teddy".

.

.

.

.

* * *

que les pareció... espero que les haya gustado... este capi es más bien un prologo que capitulo pero bueno...

me disculpo por lo corto que es pero no puedo escribir más largo por lo que no prometo que los siguiente capis sean más largo pero si les aseguro que no serán más corto

de verdad apreciaría algún comentario pues me darían a saber si está siendo bien acogida mi historia. Yo antes era igual que algunos, leía la historia, si me gustaba solo le agregaba a favoritos pero no comentaba nada, pero me di cuenta que al igual que yo quiero comentario en mis historias, las autoras de las historias que leo también los quieren.

Bueno eso es todo... NOS LEEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA (:


	2. Chapter 2

**oli... pude actualizar antes porque justo ayer tuve un pequeño hueco de 2 horas en mi universidad... espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo **

* * *

.

.

.

.

**CAP2:**

**.**

**.**

"Teddy… Teddy… ¡vamos corre no seas perezoso!" le decía mientras corriéramos por los campos que se encontraban cerca de la madriguera.

.

.

"¡Ya no puedo!… no sé cómo puedes correr tan rápido Rubia". Me decía mientras venia a mí para poder sujetarme por la cintura, evitando así que saliera corriendo nuevamente. "¿Qué te parece mejor si nos recostamos un ratito aquí?… bajo la sombra de este inmenso árbol que nos cubre" decía Teddy a la vez que juntos mirábamos ese árbol, según el Tío Harry ese árbol se plantó allí en memoria de mi Tío Fred, pues le gustaba recostarse en este mismo sitio y siempre se quejaba que en la caída del sol una buena sombra no vendría mal.

.

.

Pero la tranquilidad del momento se rompió por un fuerte crujido que se escucho a lo lejos proviniendo justo por donde se ubicaba la madriguera. De lo cómodo que nos encontrábamos recostados en el pasto, nos levantamos lo más rápido para salir corriendo hacia allí y la vista con la que nos topamos al llegar nos dejo anonadados. La casa de mis abuelitos se encontraba totalmente destruida, aquel lugar en donde albergaba mis más preciados recuerdos se encontraba siendo consumida por el fuego. Claramente obra del maleficio fiendfyre, quise acercarme pero Teddy no me dejo, solo pudimos sentarnos en el pasto a esperar que el fuego se apagara mientras por mi rostro sentía como la lagrimas se iban deslizando.

.

.

Durante la espera rogaba que nadie estuviera en la casa cuando sucedió eso. La tarde callo y con ello también las llamas del fuego, por lo cual nos pudimos acerca. Ted se puso adelante mío para protegerme de cualquier cosa. Nuestra mente nos decía que huyéramos de allí y nos pongamos a salvo pero nuestro corazón quería cerciorarse de que no se encontrara ningún cuerpo allí.

.

.

Al llegar a la puerta nos dimos cuentas que había sido sellada evitando que entraran o salieran de allí. No fue necesario un contra embrujo pues la madera estaba más que consumida que con un simple golpe se vino abajo. Pasamos la sala directo a la cocina al ver que no había nadie allí, al llegar allí sentimos una pequeña alegría aql ver que tampoco había nadie; Sin embargo, ello se fue cuando nos dirigimos a la segunda planta y entrar al cuerpo que le perteneció a mi tío Ron.

.

.

Mi tío se encontraba cubriendo un cuerpo con el suyo, que al moverlo nos dimos cuenta que era Rose, los dos sin vida y Teddy había ubicado a mi Hugo al costado de una mano que sobresalía debajo de una parte del techo que se había destruido. Con el wingardium leviosa alzamos esa parte del techo para que no se rompiera más y encontramos el cuerpo de mi tía Mione que fue totalmente aplastado. Esa imagen pensé que iba a ser la peor que iba a ver, pero que equivocada que estaba, al dirigirnos a los demás cuarto nos encontramos con imágenes que nos desgarraban el cuerpo, los cuerpos de mi Tío Persi junto a su familia al igual que la familia de mi tío George se encontraban incinerados. Pero no pude sentirme la persona más desdichada al encontrar los cuerpos de mi papa y mi mama junto Domi y Lion junto a ellos, si bien ellos no habían sufrido tanto daño como los demás, sabía que estaban muertos y nunca más los volvería ver

.

.

Al entrar al último cuarto que se encontraba casi en intacto, lo único que hice fue dejar salir un grito ahogado y de forma autónoma llevar mi manos hacia mi boca, si seguía viendo lo que tenía al frente iba a termina vomitando. El grito de Teddy me hizo volver a la realidad, Teddy corrió hacia el ropero para poder sacar a mi tía Ginny de allí, todo el ropero le había caído a mi tía encima de la cabeza aplastándola completamente, siendo casi irreconocible, si no fuera por la ropa que llevaba no podríamos decir que era ella, al moverla nos dimos cuenta que había cubierto con su cuerpo a James, pero lamentablemente fue en vano. Pero nos giramos los más rápido que pudimos al sentir unos sollozos, albergábamos la esperanza de que alguien estuviera con vida, al darnos cuenta que venía el pequeño gemido del baño corrimos allí, y encontramos a Lily llorando.

.

.

"¡Vic, teddy… mi papi se está muriendo!" dijo Liily los más claro que podía, fuimos donde ella, y me encargue de levantarla y llevarla conmigo mientras Ted se acercaba a su padrino para ayudarlo.

.

.

"¡Teddy, Vic…no se preocupen… estoy todavía despierto,… solo… que me… cuesta más hablar… hay que salir de aquí lo más rápido … posible antes de que … se destruya completamente!" decía mi Tío Harry entrecortadamente y a la vez que tocia. Teddy se encargo de ayudarlo a caminar haciendo que mi tío se apoyara en el. Y comenzamos a salir de allí.

.

.

De la nada mi vista se nublo y me sentí completamente inmovilizada sin poder hablar, y con una fuerza sentí que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había soñado con la muerte de mi familia, al alzar la mirada vi un techo blando y alto, podría jurar que estaba en la enfermería del Hogwarts pero eso era imposible, me acuerdo que me encontraba corriendo junto a mi pequeño y que me caía en un barranco

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado es segundo capítulo

muchas gracias sobre todo a " Maru-Potter-Cullen-18" y gracias también a los lectores que hayan pasado por aquí...

Si tengo tiempo intentare actualizar antes de que pase la semana porque veo que tengo tiempo libre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno está vez me encontré más inspirada por lo que el capítulo es más largo... Espero que le guste el capi... lo intente hacer un poco menos dramático pero sin quitarle su esencia.**

**Ahora si que lo disfruten**

**A leer!**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**CAP3:**

**.**

**.**

_De la nada mi vista se nublo y me sentí completamente inmovilizada sin poder hablar, y con una fuerza sentí que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había soñado con la muerte de mi familia, al alzar la mirada vi un techo blando y alto, podría jurar que estaba en la enfermería del Hogwarts pero eso era imposible, me acuerdo que me encontraba corriendo junto a mi pequeño y que me caía en un barranco. _

.

.

Pero algo me saco de mis palabras, un grupo de persona hablaban al mi alrededor, no podía ver bien todavía, pero llegaba a distinguir las siluetas, eran tres hombre y dos mujeres.

.

.

"Albus no debiste tráela aquí… no sabemos quien es, y en este momento no estamos para confiar en los otros".

.

.

"Pero Minerva querida, es solo una niña"

.

.

"Si es solo una niña como llego aquí, y si tanto confianza te inspira la hubieras llevado a Hogwarts".

.

.

¿Hogwarts?... que me llevaran a Hogwarts, si no estoy allí, dónde se supone que estoy, tengo que salir rápidamente de este lugar. Pero mis pensamiento se detuvieron un momento cuando recordé como se habían llamado. Debo supones que por los nombres los que estaban hablando eran la Directora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore, pero es imposible que sea ellos. La directora fue hallada decapitada en su cuarto dentro de Hogwarts dos día después del atentado de mi casa y el profesor Dumbledore según mis padres murió en 1997. Dónde estoy

.

.

"Por favor pueden hablar más bajo, van a despertar a la pobre niña" dijo una voz que se me hizo muy conocida, parpadeaba a cada rato para poder ver mejor quienes era las tres persona faltantes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí un presencia a mi lado. Sentí como pasaba su mano sobre mi rostro lentamente y me dijo "Querida veo que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras?", ahora si podía afirmar que esa voz era la voz de mi abuela. "¿Abuelita?", dije pero mi voz no respondía bien por lo que salió entrecortado. "No te esfuerces mucho querida… y lamento informarte que no soy tu abuela querida. Mi nombre es Molly"

.

.

"Que bueno que se encuentre mejor jovencita, ahora seria tan amable de decirnos quién es usted y como llego aquí, antes de que a nuestra querida Minerva le de un ataque", hablo un anciano, el cual debe ser Dumbledore, ya que se ve igual que en el retrato de Hogwarts.

.

.

"Mi nombre es Victoire y no se cómo llegue aquí", no les estaba mintiendo, tampoco sabia dónde estaba, "Solo me acuerdo que estaba huyendo cuando me caí y…", pero no continúe, desde que me he despertado no he visto en ningún momento a mi pequeño, me acuerdo claramente que estaba sujeta a él, "Donde está mi pequeño, ¿dónde está?", lo dije con una voz que mostraba un clara preocupación.

.

.

"No te preocupes guapa, el despertó antes que tú y ahora se encuentra jugando con los hijos de esta señora". Me dijo un señor que no pasaba de los 40, tenía los cabellos de color negro con leve risos y unos ojos grises

.

.

"¡Sirius!... cómo le vas hablar así, podría pasar como…"

.

.

"¿Sirius?", dije "Usted es Sirius Black". Más que una pregunta sonaba como una afirmación lo que dije.. "Usted.. Usted", era lo que podía decir, se me trababa la lengua como si estuviera tartamudeando, y pareció que los demás se confundieron por lo que dije.

.

.

"Tranquila… tranquila, él no es un asesino como todos creen"

.

.

"Teddy", dije al verlo salir detrás del que se llamaba Sirius…"Teddy cómo llegaste aquí, cómo te salvaste…cómo…", lo único que hacia era soltar todas la preguntas que se me venían a la mentes, estaba tan alegre de que Teddy ya haya logrado salvar.

.

.

"Tranquila… más despacio… Solo te puedo decir que no soy Teddy, mi nombre…", como que él no era Teddy, pero si es idéntico, tiene su mismo rosto, me detuve para obsérvalo mejor y creo que él se dio cuenta porque se sonrojo, pero no me importo tenia que verlo bien, y si lamentablemente él no era, no era mi Teddy, mi Teddy tiene hermoso lunar cerca a su labio y en ese rostro no había ningún lunar

.

.

"Tu no eres Teddy", dije con una voz triste, "Eso es lo que justo te estoy diciendo… mi nombres Remus Lupin". Remus Lupin repetí mentalmente, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Molly Weasley me decía a mi misma a la vez que negaba con mi cabeza… no podía ser cierto. "Es mentira… todo es mentira… es imposible que ustedes sean ellos" iba diciendo a la par que me levantaba, "¿dónde está mi pequeño que han hecho con el?".

.

.

"Querida tranquila, no puedes tener estos sobresaltos… y menos en tu estados". Me dijo la que se hacia pasar por mi abuela. "¿Cómo dijo?... como usted sabe eso… ¿qué me ha hecho?" le respondí asustada, como era posible que ella supiera eso. "Tranquila, créeme se identificar un embarazo cuando lo veo, no por nada he tenido siete hijos".

.

.

"Ahora si se calmara jovencita, me podría explicar como es eso que no es posible que seamos nosotros" me pregunto el directo Dumbledore, "¡Porque ustedes están muertos!... es imposible que sean ustedes… dónde estamos… que quieren de mi malditos mortifagos".

.

.

"Pero que desesperante… volvemos a lo mismos… lo que tienes de hermosa lo tienes de cerrada…" me dijo Sirius y me sentí un poco ofendida por lo que le iba a respondes pero el profesor hablo antes.

.

.

"Sirius, Jovencita podría decirme cual es su apellido", me dijo a la vez que me miraba, pareciera que por medio de sus ojos podía leer mi mente, "Lupin, mi nombre es Victoire Lupin Weasley"

.

.

"¡¿Cómo?" dijo un señor que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

.

.

"Abuelito" grite al verlo y quise levantar para ir donde él… pero me acorde que no podía confiar cien porciento en ellos.

.

.

"Vaya Lunático… no te conocía esos gusto, sabia que te gustaban las menores que tu pero no tan menores como para que te fijaras en la pequeña pelirroja".

.

.

"Yo… yo… yo no… es imposible que seas mi hija y que me haya acercado a la pequeña Ginny" tartamudeo Remus

.

.

"Como es eso que te apellidas Lupin Weasley… ¡Remus!", grito mi abuela para luego acercarse hacia él, pero fue sujetado por mi abuela, "Arthur, por favor tranquilo" y me miro "Querido debo suponer que no eres de este tiempo, y que tampoco eres hija de Remus"

.

.

"Como que no soy de este año…En que año estamos", pregunte más calmada, si es lo que estaba pensado es que durante mi caída en el barranco me he teletransportado a otro tiempo y ahora si sea posible que las persona que tengo en frente mio si sean las personas que dicen ser, "Estamos en 1996, exactamente dos de enero de 1996" me dijo la directora, "Gracias directora" por lo dicho creo que me miro sorprendida.

.

.

"Entonces si he viajado en el tiempo… por lo que ahora puedo modificar el futuro" me decía en voz baja. "Disculpe que es lo que dice", me pregunto mi abuelita por lo que le dije con una sonrisa. "Nada abuelita…Mi nombre es Victoire Lupin Weasley antes Victoire Weasley Delacour" pero mi rostro se entristeció al decir lo siguiente "Mis padres eran Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour"

.

.

"Oh por Merlín" exclamo mi abuela apoyándose sobre mi abuelito, parece que ella me entendió completamente lo que dije, para terminar el silencio que se formo Remus me pregunto por qué me había presentado como Lupin por lo que le respondí. "Me presente como Lupin porque me case con su hijo pero lamentablemente el también esta muerto… nos dejo solo a los dos y todo por culpa del maldito de Voldemort" dije sin evitar llorar al recordar la muerte de mi querido Teddy.

.

.

"Lamentamos mucho que te hagamos recordar cosas desagradable, pero me gustaría saber su edad para poder ver cuanto más va a durar la guerra" me dijo el director. "tengo 22 años pero la guerra termina en 1998, pero Voldemort ha vuelto, no se cómo pero ha vuelto y lo único que ha hecho es convertir mi vida en una pesadilla y…" no pude continuar porque de nuevo un ruido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

.

.

"Vic… vic… mami no está… mami no está qui", con sus ojos llorosos por lo que me levante suavemente de la cama en donde me encontraba anteriormente recostada para ir donde él y poder cargarlo, "No te preocupes mi pequeño… aquí estoy yo… shh no tienes por qué llorar… aquí estoy yo", le repetía a la vez que lo mecía y se escucharon pasos corriendo y subiendo por lo que debía ser una escalera. Y abrieron de golpe la puerta. "Lo sentimos… el pequeño se nos escapo, no pudimos evitar que subiera".

.

.

Al verlo sentí como si el olor de esa vez volviera estar en el ambiente, me sentí que comenzaba a marearme y unas arcadas horribles subían por mi garganta. Me comencé a tambalear y sentí como unos brazo me sujetaba pero no pude sentía que la inconciencia me volvía a llamar era demasiadas emociones revividas y solo dije a la vez que me desmayaba nuevamente "Tío Harry".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció?... feo, bueno, regular, ya no me gusta... anyway. cualquier opinión tienen los comentarios**

**sea cual sea la respuesta les aseguro que voy seguir escribiendo hasta terminar la historia.**

**Maru-Potter-Cullen-18: querida no te preocupes... no pienso abandonar esta historia, creo que es la primera historia que me motiva a terminarla... ( pero igual estoy pensando en continuar la demás)... Bueno espero que no te haya defraudado el capitulo. de nuevo gracias que te guste mi historia**

**Y gracias a lo lectores anónimos que me siguen leyendo.**

**Espero contar con ustedes en los capítulos que vienen... así que hasta la otra semana ****cuídense**

Rossy (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Oli a todos... volví (: sorry por la demora, pero es que no tuve tiempo debido a que me dio faringitis crónica ( y aun lo tengo u.u)... pero me he hecho un tiempito para poder publicar... así que aquí les dejo un capítulo más**

**A leer!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**CAP4:**

**.**

**.**

"_¡Teddy, Vic…no se preo…cupen estoy todavía despierto,… solo… que me… cuesta más hablar… hay que salir de aquí lo más rápido… posible antes de que… se destruya completamente!" decía mi Tío Harry entrecortadamente y a la vez que tocia. Teddy se encargo de ayudarlo a caminar haciendo que mi tío se apoyara en el. Y comenzamos a salir de allí._

.

.

Poco a poco comenzamos a caminar por el bosque… Teddy seguía ayudando a mi Tío para poder caminar, debido a que no nos podíamos desaparecer pues no sería recomendado para mi Tío.

.

.

Yo por otro lado seguía anonadada, ver los cuerpos ya sin vida de mi familia en las ruinas de donde fue mi casa fue demasiado para mi, nunca más volvería ver a mi padres ni a mis hermanos, ya no volvería a jugar ajedrez mágico con mi tío Ron y tampoco podría ayudar a mi primitas a elegir que ponerse cuando tengan que salir. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que si no fuera porque Teddy me jalo como pudo del brazo me hubiera dado contra un árbol del bosque.

.

.

"Padrino… yo creo que deberíamos descansar un poco… no podemos esforzar mucho tu cuerpo" le dijo Teddy mientras se detenía para que mi tío descansara, volteé la mirada buscando a Lily para ver como se encontraba ella y me di cuenta que ella era la que más cansada estaba. La podía comprender si bien no fue un desgaste físico, a su corta edad ver todo lo que ella vio la debe haber cansado psicológicamente por lo que me acerque a ella y me acuclillé para estar a su altura, ya que se encontraba sentada apoyada en un árbol.

.

.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Lil?", le pregunte mientras le pasaba un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja." Cansada… quiero a mi mamá… también quiero a los fastidiosos de James y Albus, pero sé que no es posible que los vea nuevamente…" y se quedo pensado, lo más probable es que este reflexionando lo mismo que yo y eso le esté derrumbando, no es que yo este psicológicamente mejor preparada que ella, pero 16 años tampoco es una buena edad para ver todo lo que vio… o mejor dicho ninguna edad te tiene preparado para poder ver la muerte de tus seres querido. "Por cierto Vic… hacia donde vamos… ya me canse de caminar sin rumbo" me dijo Lily sacándome de mis pensamientos, si supiera que yo me encuentro igual de perdida que ella, que también ya me canse de caminar sin rumbo, pero no le podía decir eso, de donde sea tenía que sacar fuerzas para poder decirle alguna frase alentadora por lo que tome un gran bocanada de aire para poder decirle "No lo se pequeña Lily… pero ten por seguro que a donde nos lleve Teddy con tu papá será el lugar más seguro", creo que lo último que le dije fue más para mi que para ella.

.

.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Teddy comenzó a ayudar a mi tío para que se parara y como que cuando se levantaba murmuraban algo, tenia un pequeño presentimiento que lo que murmuraban era lo que íbamos hacer después.

.

.

"Bueno Vic, Lily necesito de su ayuda", nos dijo, las dos lo mirábamos de una forma de diciendo de qué habla, y el continuó "Le estaba diciendo a mi tío que nosotros no tendríamos problemas es pasarle un poco de magia y…", pero mi tío Harry lo interrumpió. "Ted te digo que no es necesario, solo necesito un poco de descanso", Teddy lo miro de una forma que pareciera que lo estuviera callando con la mirada, "Padrino… con todo el respeto que te mereces, de verdad esta vez no puedo respetar tu decisión… chicas por favor acérquense" y lo hicimos "Ahora solo pongan una mano sobre mi padrino y digan magicae translatio" al decir eso sentí como por mi cuerpo corría como una corriente eléctrica mi magia y se acumulaba en la mano la cual estaba puesta sobre mio tío, "¡Retiren ahora su mano!", grito Ted. Por tal grito lo hicimos rápidamente y vi como Teddy todavía se quedaba un rato más apoyado en el cuerpo de mi Tío Harry para luego caer arrodillado al pasto y escuche levemente como mi tío le decía que le hubiera hecho caso y por eso ahora se encontraba en ese estado.

.

.

Tuvo que pasar aproximadamente 20 minutos para poder seguir el camino, el atardecer ya había caído y cada vez estábamos más adentro del bosque por lo que mi tío dijo "agárrense fuerte la mano… vamos a aparecernos en la Mansión Malfoy" y al hacer eso sentí el conocido jalón que nos decía que nos comenzábamos a desaparecer, por un momento cerré los ojos y al abrirlo ya estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, o eso era lo que yo creía, nunca había ido a esa casa, pero según Lily era una casa muy hermosa gracias a la nueva decoración que le hizo la señora Malfoy; sin embargo no seguí divagando en mi mente porque Lily me saco de allí, "¡Señor Malfoy!" grito la imagen me revivió todos los momentos que pase cuando entre a la madriguera después del incendio. El señor Malfoy se encontraba agonizando, Su cuerpo se encontraba colgando de la pared y todo el peso era sostenido por una espada que lo había atravesado justo a la altura del pecho.

.

.

"Malfoy ¿quién te hizo eso?", le pregunto mi tío, por muy fuerte que fuera la imagen nos daba pena no poder sacarlo de allí, pues si le retirábamos la espada lo único que haríamos sería aumenta su sufrimiento. "Él… él ha vuelto...y… y no se lo puede matar… sálvalo… están arriba" decía entrecortadamente a la vez que escupía sangre "No puede ser posible" susurro mi Tío, parece que el si sabe quién volvió y por su rostro no debe ser una persona grata, será acaso que Vold… "Sálvalo… salva a mi hijo como mi madre te salvo… sálvalo… están… están arriba", fue lo último que dijo el Señor Malfoy antes de morir, lo mataron de la peor forma que un sangre pura puede morir, morir al estilo muggle.

.

.

"Vic, Vic… despierta", escucha la voz de un pequeño

.

.

"Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?", me pregunto la profesora McGonagall tras verme abrir lo ojos, era de suponer que de nuevo me he vuelto a desmayar. "Si… muchas gracias… solo me encuentro un poco mareada" y sentí como un pequeño peso se me subía a la espalda. "Mira… mira Vic… tito Harry… tito Harry", me decía emocionado mi pequeño a la vez que lo señalaba con su dedito. "Si cariño es el Tío Harry", dijo con una sonrisa Fingida vitando que el cuerpo se le estremeciera.

.

.

"Que lindo niño… debo suponer que es uno de mis bisnieto. Otro Weasley Rubio", dijo mi abuela a la vez que le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza, le iba a responder pero mi niño me gano." No… no... Señora… yo no ser Wesley…", decir tiernamente mi rubito para luego señalarse con su dedito y decir "Yo ser Mafoy… Scopius Mafoy".

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Qué tal? que les pareció el capitulo... espero que les haya gustado **

**gracias a todos los que me leen... ya nos leeremos la próxima semana ... cuídense... especialmente la garganta =) **

**.**

**.**

**Rossy (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA!... ¿qué tal? aquí me hago otro saltito en mi tiempo (aunque ahora me sobra pues estoy con descanso medico) y les subo un capi nuevo, espero que les guste**

**A leer =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAP5:**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_"Que lindo niño… debo suponer que es uno de mis bisnieto. Otro Weasley Rubio", dijo mi abuela a la vez que le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza, le iba a responder pero mi niño me gano." No… no... Señora… yo no ser Wesley…", decir tiernamente mi rubito para luego señalarse con su dedito y decir "Yo ser Mafoy… Scopius Mafoy". _**

.

.

.

.

Lo que dijo mi pequeño dejo mudos a varios especialmente a mis abuelos, lo cuales me miraron con una cara como si me quisieran preguntar si estaba en lo correcto lo que decía el pequeño.

.

.

"Bueno… no es necesario poner esa cara" lo dije si ninguna pena, porque una cosa es que se queden mudos un ratito pero no para que no hable y comience a ver a mi niño con una cara de espanto. "¡Sí!... su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy".

.

.

"Pero… ¿Cómo fue que tu terminaras con ese crio?" fue lo que dijo Sirius. Mientras lo seguía analizando con la mirada. Por la mirada que refleja el rostro de Scorpius me di cuenta que ya se estaba comenzando a incomodar. "Tío Ha… ¿Harry cierto?", me corregir rápidamente mientras le preguntaba si estaba en lo correcto como si no supiera con quien hablara. El solo me asintió con la mirada. "Por favor crees que sea mucha molestia si te llevas un ratito a Scorpius", el me miro raro. "Claro" fue lo que me respondió para acercarse donde Scorpius. "Cariño, anda ve con Harry a jugar un ratito en un rato bajo", y dicho eso se dirigieron a la puerta para luego cerrarla.

.

.

"Bueno señorita, pudiera continuar diciendo lo que estaba a punto de decir antes de esa pequeña intervención", me dijo es profesor Dumbledore, se me es difícil decirle director pues en mi tiempo la directora es la profesora McGonagall.

.

.

"Si, como no… pero primero quisiera poder responderle al señor Black" a la vez que lo miraba de la misma forma en que él miro a Scorpius, "Termine con ese crio como usted mismo lo llama porque él junto a mí, somos unos de los pocos sobrevivientes que hay… si es que ya no somos los únicos debido a que todos lo que se encuentran dentro de esta habitación en mi tiempo ya se encuentran muertos".

.

.

"Señorita Weasley… no le parece indebido que rebele tanta información sobre su pasado, por dicha acción podría cambiar todo su futuro" me dijo la directora. "No lo creo directora, porque eso precisamente es lo que deseo hacer… quiero cambiar todo esa pesadilla a lo que usted llama futuro. Cuando el futuro esta como lo está yo creo que es momento de actuar… y si me permite quisiera poder contar todo eso delante de todos… delante de mis padres, delante de mis tíos, y delante del director Snape"

.

.

"¡Cómo!... Snivellus llego a ser director… cómo fue posible que esa persona llegara a ese puesto y…" con lo último que dijo llegue a mi tope por lo que le grite. "Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Cómo? Mi tío le tiene tanto respeto a su persona si hasta ahora lo que usted está mostrando es un comportamiento de lo más infantil, le estoy hablando de lo que va a depender su futuro y a usted lo que le preocupa es que si su enemigo llego o no llego a ser director… por Merlín reorganice sus prioridades", al sentir todas sus miradas posadas en mi continué. "Ahora si Profesor… quisiera saber si se puede reunir a la orden… o ¿todavía no se a juntado nuevamente?", el profesor iba a responderme pero me adelante a hacerle una pregunta más. "Casi me olvido… antes de todo eso, me podrían decir en ¿dónde me encuentro?... no recuerdo haber visto este lugar antes", exprese a la vez que con mis ojos inspeccionaba toda la habitación. "Vicky, cierto" me dijo medio dudando mi abuela, pero solo le asentí sonriendo al recodar que ella siempre me decía de esa manera, nunca le había gustado que me llamen Vic, me decía que no se notaba la esencia de mi nombre, "Cielo esto es Grimmauld Place, 12… es la casa de Sirius que nos esta prestando para llevar aquí las reuniones de la orden".

.

.

Quede totalmente alucinada, la bella casa que nos dio mi Tío Harry a Teddy y a mi, era estás. No se parecían en nada, había escuchado que mi Tía Ginny había hecho remodelaciones para que se arreglara, pero no pensé que fueran tantas, esta casa distaba demasiado, el ambiente se sentía sombrío y desagradable, por algunos lados se veía polvo. Definitivamente este casa, no es la casa en donde vivo. "No puedo creer todo lo que hizo tía Ginny para mejor esta casa" murmure.

.

.

"Señorita Weasley… ¿se siente bien?", me pregunto el papá de Teddy. "Lupin… Señora Lupin en adelante…señor Remus" no pude evitar relucir una pequeña risa en mi voz, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba me daba un toque de alegría ver de nuevo a mi familia y conocer a los que no conocía. "Comprenderá que es raro para mi dirigirme hacia usted como señora Lupin" dijo siguiendo en mi alegría, "pero respondiendo a lo anterior… ¿se encuentra bien?".

.

.

"Si… no se preocupes… solo… se me es raro observar esta casa…" y los mire, "En mi tiempo resido aquí, mi tío no los regalo cuando Teddy y yo nos casamos… Mi tía Ginny alegaba que esta casa era muy grande solo para ellos, porque con Lil ya terminando Hogwarts iban a sobrar muchas cuartos por lo que prefirieron ir a vivir a valle Grodic"

.

.

"Por lo menos veo que le han dado buen uso a esta casa", dijo Sirius. "Por supuesto… aquí se ha celebrado todo los años la reunión de navidad." Sirius me quedo mirando como si me hubiera salido una cabeza de más y me dijo "Veo que ya no me odias".

.

.

"En ningún momento le he dicho que lo odio, o que no me cae… es solo que me parece muy inmaduro de su parte sacar rencillas infantiles en el momento en que estoy hablando sobre la mejora de su futuro"

.

.

"Pues vaya que carácter… eres todo una Gryffindor" me dijo a la vez que me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. "Otra vez te equivocas… si supieras en que casa realmente estoy…. Ahora si no es mucho, se puede llevar acabo la pequeña reunión para informales todo".

.

.

"En eso no hay problema, tu caída llego en mitad de una reunión, y fue tanto la sorpresa que tuvimos que alguien haya podido entrar que la detuvimos también para atenderte… lo más probable es que sigan todos aquí". Me dijo mi abuelito con una de sus sonrisas

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~ V. W ~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la habitación para bajar a la sala en donde se estaba llevando acabo la reunión. El señor Remus junto a Sirius me explicaron que a mitad de la reunión se formo una luz enceguecedora en el techo y de allí salí yo abrazando a Scorpius, y que no sabían que hacer, por un rato me perdí de sus relatos pues me pareció ver a Kreacher detrás de una puerta.

.

.

Ya nos encontrábamos en la primera planta, en la pequeña sala de recepción se encontraban mi Tío Ron, mi Tío Harry, mi tía Hermione y mi tía Ginny distrayendo al inquieto Scor. Seguí por el pasadizo dejando atrás la pequeña recepción para llegar al comedor y me encontré con Kreacher, juraría que me vio con una cara de que me reconoce; Sin embargo, será mejor preguntarle eso después. Sirius me paso la voz para entrar a otra habitación, esta era una humilde, si es que se le puede decir así, sala de reuniones, habían puros sillones algunos más viejos que otros, y al costado de una ventana se encontraba un repisa con libros. "Solo falta que llegue los gemelos y el Profesor Snape… y estaríamos todos los que nombraste" me dijo el profesor Dumbledore. No es que sea desconfiada, pero esa mirada tan fija en la persona cuando habla con ella hace pensar a cualquiera que quisiera leer su mente. Hay un brillo extraño en esos ojos que resplandecen detrás de esos lentes en forma de media luna. "Esta bien… puede ser posible que le pases la voz a mis tíos para que puedan estar presente en todo lo que cuente"

.

.

"A mi no me parece bien que esos niño se inmiscuyas en estos temas, es muy peligroso", me dijo mi abuela, "Pero abuela… comprenda que por muy niños que usted siga que sea, la guerra gira alrededor de ellos… especialmente alrededor de mi tío Harry… todo lo que se diga o haga él va a tener que pasar"

.

.

"vuelvo a decir que no me parece… pero si tanto quieres mi niña… así será" dijo media amargada, por como la conozco en vez de amargada esta preocupada de que algo les pase, se retiró del salón y se fue a llamarlo.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~ V. W ~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

A los 10 minutos ya estaban todos aquí, Scorpius cayó rendido en mis brazos y ahora se encontraba durmiendo sobre mi regazo. El silencio si bien no era incomodo se podía percibir hasta el vuelo de un mosquito, y fue así que nos ruidos, que indicaban apariciones, no saco de ese estado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco entero, delante mio se encontraba mi Tío Fred, estaba cien por ciento segura que era él, tanto tiempo ver a mi Tío George que ahora se me hace fácil encontrar las diferencia. "Con ustedes aquí solo falta esperar a Severus y po…", pero una voz gruesa interrumpió "No te preocupes Albus, ya llegue podemos comenzar la reunión a la que citaron".

.

.

Con cuidado deje a Scorpius recostado en el sillón en donde me encontraba sentada anteriormente para pararme, inhale lo más hondo que pude para poder hablar y comencé a decir bajo la atenta mirada de todos "Hola a todos… debe ser raro que una extraña les hable, pero todo lo que les voy a decir es verdad… Mi nombre es Victoire Weasley Delacour, vengo aproximadamente 22 o 23 años del futuro… y les vengo a contar cosas que han pasado para evitar el re-levantamiento de Voldemort"

.

.

"Pero Voldemort ya ha vuelto desde el año pasado", me dijo el tío Ron, "así es tío… pero Voldemort revivió el año pasado y ustedes ganaron, pero ahora ha vuelto y no se le puede matar".

.

.

"Y como es eso… puede explicarse señorita Weasley"

.

.

"Vera profesor Snape… como puede matar a una persona que ya esta muerta, y que tampoco es un inferí" le respondí

.

.

.

* * *

Que tal... como se habrán dado cuenta ya poco a poco se va describiendo como sucedió las cosas y que esta pasando o paso en el futuro ... gracia a los que leen de verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo =)

Antes de despedirme tengo una duda... se esperaban que el pequeño rubio sea Scorpius

**Rossy (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola!... Volví...  
Primero... quiero disculparme por la demora en publicar... es solo que justo en la universidad entre en periodo de exámenes y recién hoy he salido de vacaciones ( y para mi pesar, habiendo jalado un curso u.u) por lo que si no me ven es porque me quitaron la lapto.**

**Segundo, en compensación a la demora... he traído un capítulo más largo de lo normal así que espero que lo disfruten =)**

* * *

**CAP6:**

__

Con cuidado deje a Scorpius recostado en el sillón en donde me encontraba sentada anteriormente para pararme, inhale lo más hondo que pude para poder hablar y comencé a decir bajo la atenta mirada de todos "Hola a todos… debe ser raro que una extraña les hable, pero todo lo que les voy a decir es verdad… Mi nombre es Victoire Weasley Delacour, vengo aproximadamente 22 o 23 años del futuro… y les vengo a contar cosas que han pasado para evitar el re-levantamiento de Voldemort"

"_Pero Voldemort ya ha vuelto desde el año pasado", me dijo el tío Ron, "así es tío… pero Voldemort revivió el año pasado y ustedes ganaron, pero ahora ha vuelto y no se le puede matar"._

"_Y como es eso… puede explicarse señorita Weasley" _

"_Vera profesor Snape… como puede matar a una persona que ya esta muerta, y que tampoco es un inferí" le respondí_

Había miedo corriendo en el ambiente, lo que dije hizo que todos los que estaban en la habitación se tensaran, mi abuela refleja en su rostro un miedo, mientras que mi abuelo le hablaba para que se calmara. Y fue mi tío Harry quien saco a todo de su estupor cuando me pregunto "¿Qué es un inferí?", con su pregunta me acorde que fue recién a finales de su sexto curso que él supo lo que era un inferi.

"Los inferi son cuerpos muertos, cadáveres reanimados mediante un hechizo de magia negra, y pueden ser usados como marioneta…" dije

"¿Pero quién…" dijo Fred

"Querría jugar…" dijo George

"Con los muertitos?", terminaron de decir los dos juntos

"Magos tenebrosos como Voldemort, pero por mucho de que Voldemort se jacte de su gran poder, solo un mago con un poder excepcional podría crearlos, debido a que hay muchas posibilidades de que puedan salir mal, como la muerte del mismo mago o una mal manipulación trayendo con ello un rebelión de inferí"

"Tom pudo crear un ejercito de Inferi durante su primera guerra… pero hasta él mismo se dio cuenta que su poder no llegaban tan alto en ese tiempo", dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirándonos a todos pero especialmente a mis tíos

"Al final… ¿el inferi es un fantasma?", pregunto mi tío Ron

"Ron, un fantasma no te puede hacer nada, a lo mucho que te puede causar es una sensación de escalofríos si es que pasa por tu cuerpo… Sin contar que solo los magos se pueden volver fantasmas, en cambio cualquier cadáver, sea mago o muggle, que tenga contacto con la magia negra puede volverse un inferi. Los inferi son muy peligrosos, si se diera el caso de que un inferi te atacara y te redujera, lamentablemente te volverías uno de ellos. Por lo que debes tener en cuenta que si te cruzas con ellos, debes recordar que odian a luz y el calor y pueden se eliminados con la poción Filtro de muertos."

"Pero Remus… entonces si se parecen a los fantasmas"

"Inepto como siempre" dijo el profesor Snape ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de mi tío Ron y una desaprobatoria del profesor Dumbledore, "Señor Weasley… La principal diferencia entre un inferi y un fantasma… es que el fantasma es la impresión de un difunto que temía a la muerte cuando aún estaba vivo, pero que conserva su conciencia propia. A diferencia que un inferi no tiene conciencia y actúa según el deseo del mago tenebroso que lo manipula."

"Esa es una acción muy descabellada", dijo mi tía Hermione, iba a continuar hablando cuando antes de que diga la primera palabra mi padre hablo.

"No es que la quiera ofender… pero no es usted muy chica para que la hayan mandando a esta misión…"

"No soy ninguna chica…" me queje

"Si lo eres… y si no me equivoco… tu debes ser mi hija, cómo es posible que yo te haya dejado ese labor"

"Y como supone que soy su hija… puedo ser hija de algunos de sus hermanos"

"Eso es fácil, de Ginny no puedes ser porque tienes el apellido Weasley… luego Ron lo dudo que se haya casado con la señorita Fleur…"

"Quizás no con Fleur… pero pudo ser con Gabrielle… porque en ningún momento he dicho los nombres de mis padres" y me cruce de brazo pensando que a ya tenia la partida ganada.

"Tu misma lo has dicho… pero dudo que mi hermano se haya casado con alguien 7 años menor que él, aparte se nota a simple vista de quien está enamorado".

"¡Oye!" se quejo mi tío, y tuve que guardar levemente la risa que quería salir de mi boca. Sin hacer caso a mi papá continuo, "A los gemelos… podría poner mis manos al fuego que son capaces de buscarse gemelas para poder casarse con ellas".

"¡Hey!…. Pero Greg… no me parece mala idea" dijo mi tío.

"A mi tampoco me parece mal la idea Feorge…. Gracia Bill" le respondió el otro.

"Ves que te digo" me dijo señalándolos, "Luego Percy es caso aparte, y Charlie o le encanta su soltería o tiene que encontrar una mujer tan loca como él, y por ultimo… tu rasgos faciales son iguales a los míos y tu rostro es idéntico a la señorita Delacour con la que me encuentro trabajando ahora y llevamos 2 meses saliendo", termino de decir con una sonrisa, odiaba esa sonrisa, cada vez que la ponía era porque había perdido.

"Eres imposible papá" le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero luego mi rostro cambio reflejando uno de tristeza. "No es que me hayan mandado de misión… yo me encontraba huyendo de los secuaces de Voldemort, cuando sin darme cuenta caí en un vacío junto a mi niño… y cuando me desperté me di con la noción de que me encontraba en otro tiempo".

"¿Ese rubiecito es mi nieto?" me pregunto mi padre, "No es mi es hijo… Es un Malfoy"

"Y como terminaste tu cuidando un Malfoy", me pregunto mi tío Ron, por lo menos él fue más decente que Sirius. "El y yo somos los últimos superviviente que quedamos… y creo que me olvide algo". Y mire a la directora, "¿Directora cree posible que podamos llamar a los Malfoy?"

"Para que quieres que venga los Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy se encontraba dentro de los mortifagos activos cuando Voldemort volvió" dijo mi tío Harry

"Eso me consta… pero durante la batalla que se llevara acabo en Hogwarts en tu séptimo ciclo… ello decidirán no seguir peleando cuando encuentren al señor Malfoy, digo Draco… incluso la señora Malfoy si mal no me equivoco te ayudara en la batalla. "Dije y fue justo cuando termine de hablar que mi abuela hablo.

"Todo padre busca lo mejor para su hijo… y yo creo que con lo que nos acabas de contar… rebela que los Malfoy no son tan malos como creíamos… hasta juraría que en la posición que se encuentran en este momento es tan solo para proteger a su hijo"

"Señorita Weasley… yo no mando en este momento…" pero el profesor Albus la interrumpió

"Minnie querida… no te preocupes… si la señorita Weasley confía en ellos no le veo lo malo de llamarlos" y miro al profesor Snape. "Severus… muchacho, podría hacernos el favor de comunicarte con el señor Lucius y decirle que se presente aquí con toda su familia".

"Esta bien Albus" y dicho eso se retiro de la sala

"Antes de seguir con lo que les estaba diciendo les quisiera contarle otra cosa… porque sé que durante la historia van a estar interrumpiendo para que les explique… Como dije anteriormente durante tu séptimo ciclo tío Harry se llevara acabo la batalla en donde usted saldrá victorioso, ese mismo año mi tío Ron comienza a salir con mi Tía Hermione" y los miro y ambos en ese momento se encontraban sonrojados.

"Bien ahí Ronisqui" dijo mi tío Fred, "Por fin lograras algo con la pequeña Mione" dijo mi tío George y mejor era seguir hablado porque ya veía las intenciones de Sirius de hablar,

"Bueno, sigo… como ya de deben de haber dado cuenta mi Tío Harry se caso con Ginny, pues sino no habría motivo para que le diga Tío" y dicho eso se oyó una fuerte carcajeada "Oiste eso moony…. Te dije que bambi terminaría junto a la pequeña pelirroja" y luego miro a mi tío que ya para ese momento estaba rojo y lo más cerca pegado a mi tía Hermione y mi abuela "Eres un digno Potter… has seguido con la maldición… el cazarte con una pelirroja"

"Bien sigo… lo que diré a continuación es lo mas fuerte hasta el momento de lo que se van a enterar… "y mire a mi padre, "lamentablemente lo que dijiste sobre mi tíos y Fred y George no es cierto… durante la batalla… muchas personas sacrificaron sus vidas", mientras iba diciendo todo eso me iba acercando a la vez más a mi tío Fred, "entre ella tu tío… no puedo creer que por fin te conozca" y sin resistir más lo abrace, podía sentir la incomodidad de mi tío al no saber que hacer pero de igual manera me respondió el abrazo, sin poder evitar iba soltando lagrimas, sentí como mi tío me separaba de él y me alzaba el rostro.

"Y por que llorar pelirroja de corazón… ahora que estas con nosotros eso podemos evitar… y si sigues llorando me vas hacer llorar a mi también",,, me dijo con su clásica cara de chiste o bueno la clásica cara de chiste que ponía mi tío George, a la vez que sacudía sus hombros exageradamente como su estuviera llorando, no pude evitar botar una pequeña risa. "así esta mejor rubiecita…ahora sécate esas lagrimas que el rol que estoy haciendo ahora no va conmigo…" me dijo medio riendo, "imagina Greg…me estoy comportando como un adulto… mira todo lo que me haces hacer pequeña sobrina…. Aunque pequeña no eres…. Si hasta lo que has dicho debo suponer que eres mayor que yo" Ahora si reí con ganas, mi tío era igual a como lo había descrito mi tío Ron cuando hablaba de él.

"Lo siento tío… son las hormonas"

"¿Hormonas?" Me dijo mi tía

"Si tía Ginny… bueno se me olvido decir un pequeño detalle… aunque los que estaba en el cuarto de arriba ya lo saben… bueno papi", y lo mire "Estoy embarazada de 3 meses"

"Pero como vas a estar embarazada si eres muy chica"

"Que no soy chica… además estoy embarazada porque estoy casada"

"Asu sobrinita eres muy precoz…" me dijo mi tío George

"¡ya, ya!... continuare… tras la muerte de mi tío Fred, mi tío Percy volvió con la familia y se caso con una compañera de trabajo llamada Audrey… mi tío Charlie… él tiene muchas buenas amigas" dije, no sabía que decir, si bien sus compañías no eran de nuestro agrado, no le iba tampoco a decir a mi tío que andaba de puta en puta, "Y por ultimo tu pa… te casaste en 1997 con mi mamá y tuviste tres hijos, siendo yo la mayor". Me voltee para mirar a Sirius que se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana con el señor Remus. "Sirius tu mueres este año… tras ir a rescatar a mi tío en el ministerio" dicho eso escuche como mi tío Harry gritaba diciendo que tenia que hacer todo lo posible para evitar a ello, "Señor Remus… usted junto con mi tío y su esposa mueren en la guerra, dejando a Teddy huérfano con días de haber nacido"

"Lo siento mucho Remus… eso debe de haber sido mi culpa", dijo mi tío Harry

"Nada de eso Harry… si yo morí, debió ser porque así lo quise… debí haber luchado para un mundo mejor para mi hijo"

"Pequeña Pelirroja… ¿quién se casa con nuestro lunático?", me pregunto Sirius con una voz de curiosidad, "Se caso con su sobrina… Nymphadora Tonks", a eso se escucho un grito de júbilo y un asalta-cuna departe de Sirius

En la puerta se encontraba la mamá de Remus… la reconocí pues Teddy me mostraba las fotos de sus padres. "Te lo dije…. Te lo dije…. Terminaríamos juntos" al terminar de decir eso se acercó al señor Remus y le dio un beso, tras separarse se notaba la incomodidad por parte de él, pero me pregunto " Con quien vivó mi hijo … y el también… sufre… sufre de..." y para ayudarle le respondió. "El vivió con su padrino que lo crio como uno de sus hijos… y no se preocupe el no heredo el problema de licantropía",

"¿Quién es su padrino?" ahora fue el turno de preguntar por parte de la señora Lupin, "Mi tío Harry, ustedes lo nombraron su padrino… Teddy vivió una temporada con su abuela hasta que lamentablemente la señora Tonks no pudo hacerse cargo por la edad, por lo que a los 9 años Teddy se fue a vivir permanentemente a la casa de mi Tío"

"muchas gracias Harry por lo que hiciste" dijo Tonks

"No me des la gracias por lo que todavía no hago" le respondió medio cohibido

"Pero tengo fe en ti que lo harás" le dijo Remus.

"Con todos estos punto aclarado le contare como es que sucedió todo hasta que lleguen los señores Malfoy"

Y me puse a contarle todo lo que me acordaba, desde la vez que incendiaron la madriguera y como fue que encontraba a cada uno hasta la parte en donde huimos Lily, Teddy, mi tio Harry y yo dentro del bosque.

"Dentro del bosque mi tío Harry se encontraba cansado… sabíamos que si seguíamos andando ya no iba a poder por lo que Teddy algo le dijo sobre el hechizo que había estado estudiando de transfusión de magia"

"¿transfusión de magia?" me pregunto el profesor Dumbledore

"Si eso dije… no estoy muy bien enterada, pero si no me equivoco es la forma en que por de la energía que desprende el cuerpo la magia fluya hacia la persona, si no mal recuerdo Ted nos hizo decir _magicae translatio_…" y tome aire, "no es muy recomendable que una sola persona realice ese hechizo pues lo puede dejar inhabilitado de magia por un rato"

"¿Como un squib?" me dijo Ginny, se sentía raro decirle tía siendo mucho menor que yo, "Si Ginny… ese dato no lo sabíamos, lo descubrimos lamentablemente muy tarde"

"¿Por qué dices eso hija mía?", me dijo mi abuela, "Es porque tras ese hechizo Teddy se dio cuenta que nuestro cuerpo no iba a soportar seguir donando más magia por lo que nos dijo que retiráramos las manos de la unión, pero el continuo… por el momento todo se veía normal, sin embargo cuando llegamos a la casa de los Malfoy y nos encontramos con lo secuaces de Voldemort Teddy se dio cuenta que no podía realizar magia"

"Pero que hacían allí… ese lugar debe ser el ultimo al que deban recurrir" me dijo Sirius. "Pues eso deberían explicarle a Lily"

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija?", "Pues tu hija tío es la enamorada del hijo de Scor"

"Me quieres decir que ese niño de allí", señalando a Scor quien seguía durmiendo en el sillón, "Tiene una relación con mi hija… ¿cómo se lo permití?..."

"Tío de verdad eso por el momento no viene al caso… la cosa es que cuando llegamos a la mansión Malfoy, la visión de verdad fue muy fuerte, el señor Malfoy se encontra…"

"¡Abuelo!" grito Scorpius, haciendo que todos lleváramos la mirada hacia donde corría. Mi niño había corrido hacia la pierna del Señor Lucius, pero este solo le miraba raro, y fue mucho mayor la reacción de siguiente nombrado, "¡Papi!" y saltaba para que el señor Malfoy le alzara, "Papi… mi no ta… mami no volverá", repetía mi niño.

"Y tu… ¿quién eres?" fue lo que respondió de una manera fría arrastrando las palabras al ver la acciones del niño.

* * *

**Y llegamos al final del capitulo... espero que les haya gustado... como se darán cuenta poco a poco mas personajes van entrando en la historia y comenzando a saber su futuro...**

******Lia-175 : que bueno que te este gustando el capitulo =) de verdad me emociona demasiado... espero que este capítulo también te guste  
**

Rossy (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo...**

**De verdad lamento mucho la demora... se que no publico desde hace 3 semanas... pero he estado super ocupada, aparte no me inspiraba para escribir y sobretodo esta viendo mis horarios de la universidad pues ya se me acabaron mis vacaciones**

Pero aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo espero que les guste.

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**CAP 7:**

"_¡Abuelo!" grito Scorpius, haciendo que todos lleváramos la mirada hacia donde corría. Mi niño había corrido hacia la pierna del Señor Lucius, pero este solo le miraba raro, y fue mucho mayor la reacción del siguiente nombrado, "¡Papi!" y saltaba para que el señor Malfoy le alzara, "Papi… mami no ta… mami no volverá", repetía mi niño._

"_Y tu… ¿quién eres?" fue lo que respondió de una manera fría arrastrando las palabras al ver las acciones del niño._

_._

_._

_~~~~~~~~~~~ V. W ~~~~~~~~_

.

.

En un lugar lejos de allí se podía observar una gran mansión si bien por la estructura romana que tenia no se podía apreciar de cuantos pisos era, si uno se fijaba por la gran ventana que había se llegaba a distinguir 3 divisiones; Sin embargo, dejando de lado la gran construcción, el solo ambiente de ese lugar podría poner los nervios en punta a cualquier mago. Los ya no existente arboles que rodeaban la mansión estaban ya todos muertos dándoles un aspecto tenebroso, como los que a un niño le da miedo en la oscuridad pensando que son monstros, y sin contar las gárgolas que se encontraba en todos lados de ese jardín marchito.

Dentro de esa mansión maldita, el aire se sentía lúgubre, con escasa luz a pesar de la gran ventana principal, las grandes cortinas que tapaban las ventanas secundarias se encontraba desgarradas y sucias. No había ni un solo lugar en donde el polvo no llegara, cada esquina tenía colgado como si decoración se tratara grandes telarañas.

Saliendo de la recepción principal nos llevaba por un pasadizo oscuro que tenia como decoración cuadros en donde mostraba los diferente métodos de ejecución y tortura, desde los muggles como el empalamiento y la guillotina usadas en la antigua Mesopotamia y Francia, hasta las mágicas como el avada y el beso del dementor . Pero el silencio del ambiente era interrumpido por el grito de una persona que se escuchaba por momentos, y estos provenían de una de las habitaciones.

"¿Te duele?... porque si no te duele puedo aplicar mas potencia" se escuchaba una voz rasposa y sin ninguna emoción. Y de pronto se volvió a escuchar los gritos desgarradores

"¡Basta!... tenga piedad… ¡ya está casi muerta!" se escucho la voz de un hombre, dentro de esa habitación se encontraban varias personas, por así decirlo, pues se podía distinguir gigantes, hombres lobos, vampiros y magos. Pero entre todas ellas una sobresalía, por su figura ósea debió ser en sus inicios un mago, pero de ello ya distaba mucho.

Todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica negra y larga, sin ningún tipo de estilo, todo el contorno inferior de esa túnica estaba sucio, manchada de lodo, pasto y sangre. Unas manos esqueléticas sobresalían de las mangas. Sus dedos ya no contaban con músculos, los huesos tan solo estaban cubiertos de piel y hasta algunos dedos estaban en estado de descomposición. Su cabeza era prácticamente irreconocible, la parte parietal del cráneo ya no se encontraba dejando a la vista el órgano viscoso del cerebro, en donde debería encontrarse los ojos solo se veía dos huecos y en lo profundo solo se apreciaba unos pequeños abultamientos sostenidos por ligamentos.

"¡Que bajo has caído!" dijo con una voz de burla, "¡creía que lo Malfoy no rogaban!... pero mírate aquí" y se acerca al nombrado para darle a continuación una patada a la altura de la costillas ocasionando que este vote sangre por la boca, "eres solo una pequeña sombra de lo que te hacías llamar"

"Por lo menos soy una pequeña sombra a comparación… ¡de usted!... que ni eso es" respondió con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y orgullo

"Y que importa… de nada me sirve eso ahora…ya que soy inmortal…" y se giro para poder caminar hacia la mujer que se encontraba a escasos metros de allí "Prefiero jugar contigo…nunca me gustaron los juguetes parlanchines" y miro al rubio. El rubio observo sus ojos, en ello ya no había nada, solo se observaba una demencia sin límites. "A ver… que puedo hacer… el crucio ya no divierte porque sin tus gritos no hay emoción" y comenzó a dar pasos a los costados mientras que jugaba con la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha. "¿Que me recomiendas McGregan?" pregunto a uno de su mortifagos que se encontraban allí.

El nombrado sin mostrar miedo alguno se mostro y dijo "Que le parece hacerle corte mi lord… tengo entendido que siempre se han jactado de su piel fina"

"Buena idea McGregan" y alzo la mano para lanzarle el maleficio pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose "Que es esa manera de entrar… no ven que estoy en una importante reunión"

"Lo sentimos mi lord…pero… pero"

"Dejen de tartamudear…. pedazo de inepto… ¡Crucio!" y apunto al recién llegado.

Las dos personas que llegaron tenían cortes en la cara, en que se encontraba bajo la imperdonable tenia una cicatriz que le cruzaba todo el pecho, su compañero en cambio tenia abundante bello que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

"Ahora tú… dime porque entraron de esa forma" le pregunto al acompañante debido que el primero ya se encontraba muerto.

"La ultima Weasley se escapo… no sabemos como fue… la habíamos acorralado en un acantilado y vimos como caía junto al primogénito de Malfoy… pero… pero"

"¡Tu también vas a comenzar a tartamudear!" gritó

"Disculpe mi lord…pero en medio de la caída desaparecieron… un aura blanca los rodeo y desaparecieron"

"No me satisface tu información…pero puedes irte" dijo y vio como le hacia una reverencia y se volteaba para ir tras el cuerpo caído. "Espera… te olvidas de algo"

"Dígame mi lord" respondió sumisamente.

"¡Avada kedavra!... de eso te olvidabas" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego gritar "tírenlos al bosque", y los mortifagos que se encontraban en el lugar corrieron para realizar lo que habían dicho.

"Mi lord… que hacemos con los Malfoy"

"Llévenlos a los calabazos… nuestra querida Narcisa no pasa de esta noche… un poco de dolor extra no le vendría mal… seria un nuevo inferi en nuestro bando"

"¿Y con Lucius, mi lord?"

"Si quieren deséenlo a los lobos para que coman… pero lo quiero muerto" termino de decir con las voz sombría.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~ V. W ~~~~~~~~

.

.

"papi… soy yo… Scopius…papi…papi… vamos a ir donde mami" repetía y repetía mi niño muy feliz, pero el señor Malfoy solo lo seguía mirando con una cara de desprecio.

"Pero ¿qué es lo que habla este mocoso?… si es imposible que seas mi hijo… así que suelta" termino de decir el señor Malfoy empujando a Scorpius de él. Al ver eso no lo dude y me acerque a mi niño para levantarlo en brazos. "Mi niño… en este momento papi no se acuerda de ti… pero mas tardecito hablamos… ¿Te parece?" le dije mientras le secaba con mi dedos su lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir y luego me voltee para poder dirigirme a Draco. "Disculpe pero antes de cualquier comentario… le recomiendo que aprenda a escuchar para que ha sido llamado… y en donde están sus modales que tanto dice tener todo sangre pura, y sobre todo un Slytherin para tratar a sí a un niño… le recomiendo cerrar su boca si no va ha decir nada productivo que no es el único Slytherin aquí" termine de decir y regrese al lugar en donde estaba anteriormente.

"¿Eres de Slytherin?", me dijo todo sorprendido mi tío Fred

"Era de Slytherin… pues de Hogwarts hace mucho que he salido y creo que las ideología de las casa se deben quedar allí… y tampoco soy la única" termine diciendo. Vi que mi tío Ron tenía ganas de preguntarme algo por lo que hable más rápido que él. "Cualquier otra pregunta la responderé después… ahora quiero hablarle de lo importantes" y mire a los Malfoy, "Por favor tomen asiento que la parte que voy ha seguir contando les concierne a ustedes" dije mirándoles seriamente.

* * *

**Y ...¿ les gusto? ... espero que si... ya no vemos dentro de otra semana o tal vez dos... debido a que como dije anteriormente ya volví a la universidad y no me va ha dar tiempo para escribir seguido pero de que lo continuo... lo hago... xD**

**y gracias también a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos... eso me alegra mucho **

******Rossy (:**


End file.
